scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!)
This article is about the Creeper from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Jeepers, It's the Creeper. For other incarnations, see Creeper (disambiguation).'' : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Creeper was the disguise of Mr. Carswell, a bank president. Physical appearance The Creeper was a costume resembling a green-skinned phantom/zombie with a hunchback posture, dark red hair, yellow eye sclera, and a somewhat lopsided face with prominent cheekbones and a long jawbone. He wore a dark green trenchcoat with matching dark green pants, a black inner sweatshirt and black shoes. Personality He had a violent temper, as shown when he brutally beat up a bank guard. He also didn't appear to be very smart as he fell for Scooby-Doo's incredibly obvious hen disguise. He was obsessed with the paper that the bank guard gave Mystery Inc. (because it was the only evidence that Carswell was secretly robbing the bank). Powers and abilities He could supposedly walk through walls, allowing him to rob the bank. In fact, the trick worked because Carswell was the bank president and had complete access. He also had immense strength as he easily felled a solid tree trunk and pushed it into the road as a roadblock, knocked the bank guard out with ease and ransacked his entire car without damaging it on the outside. He was also shown as a skilled horse rider during a chase scene with the gang. History Early life Mr. Carswell used the disguise to cover up his bank robberies. Since he was the last person to leave the bank every day, he would simply rob the safe, then leave the bank normally. Then he would come back as the Creeper and made it look like he was the one committing the robberies, explaining the lack of any evidence of a break-in as the Creeper being capable of walking through walls. Unknown to Carswell, a bank guard would eventually install a concealed security camera that would take a picture of Carswell robbing the bank. , season 2, episode 4. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season two unmasked.]] When Carswell discovered the camera and that it took photographic evidence of him, he went after the guard to destroy the film before it could be developed. He succeeded in destroying the negatives, but the guard managed to keep a piece of paper that was evidence intact. This paper was given to Mystery Inc on their way to the school dance. The gang later explained what they found and learned to Carswell and, after they left, figured out what the paper was. He then dressed up as the Creeper and chased the gang in order to get the paper, but failed and was later captured, exposed, and arrested. ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase When Mystery Inc. made it to level 10, the last level of the Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase video game, the Creeper was one of the classic monsters, along with the Jaguaro, Old Iron Face, Gator Ghoul and the Tar Monster. As with the other monsters, it chased after one of the Mystery Gang members and their virtual counterparts. In its case, it hunted the two Daphnes, It was defeated when Scooby-Doo reached the box of Scooby Snacks, which brought an end to the level, or in this case, the entire game. , direct-to-video film 4. ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 204. * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha Notes/trivia * The Creeper vaguely resembles Frankenstein's Monster but is likely based on Universal Studios' own "Creeper" from the 1946 film The House of Horrors who was portrayed by Rondo Hatton, with Scooby Doo's Creeper seemingly being a caricature of Rondo in terms of hand size and facial features. * The only words he says are "Paper", regarding the paper the bank guard gives the gang in Jeepers, It's the Creeper, and "No!" as he is about to be unmasked. The word "Paper" is frequently misheard as him screaming his own name. This misconception has carried over into official Scooby-Doo media such as the DTV and a State Farm commercial. * In the DTV , a real monster resembling the Creeper was among the other real monsters seen in the monster bar. * The Creeper appears in the deleted animated opening credits sequence for the 2002 live-action . * The Creeper appeared as a cameo in the Duck Dodgers episode Surf the Stars, along with other villains. Gallery Creeper Funko Pop.jpg|Pop! by Funko. References }} Category:Characters with intangibility Category:Characters with super strength Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) monsters